The invention relates to an electromagnetic switch for a starting device and to a method for operating the electromagnetic switch.
The German laid-open specification DE 195 49 179 A1 has disclosed an electromagnetic switch (starter relay) for a starting device. This switch has two contacts which are referred to as contact pins in said document. The two contacts are electrically conductively connected to one another by a movable contact link in order to conduct current from the contact pin, which is connected to a positive terminal or a starter battery, to a contact pin and thereby conduct electrical potential to a starter motor, which is not shown in any more detail in said document. DE 10 2004 017 160 A1 has disclosed a further relay for starting devices. This relay has a so-called self-sprung contact link, in which a transverse force is produced between the contact link or the surface thereof and the mating contacts once contact has been made between the contact link and the mating contacts owing to the elasticity of the contact link.